Sonic and Megaman NT Warrior: War of the Cyberbeasts
by blee7442
Summary: An AU of Megaman Nt Warrior Beast. Sonic travels from another dimension, to join forces with Lan, Megaman, and their friends to save their world from a dangerous war between Cyberbeasts Gregar, and Falzar. Featuring a few of your favorite characters. Can they save the universe? Find out in this fanfiction. Beta-read by Ghost501.


**Blee7442: Hey guys. This is my first time doing this story with a BETA. Now you guys may know him for his Megaman Double Network Series. Here's my friend, Ghost501.**

**Ghost501: Hey, everyone! Bass isn't here to annoy me so that's awesome! Well, this is my first actual anime story for Megaman. So this is kinda of a BETA run for me.**

**Blee7442: Interesting. Well, anyway, this is an Alternate Universe of Megaman NT Warrior Beast. And, Sonic isn't from Mobius in this version. So, what are your thoughts on this idea Ghost?**

**Ghost501: It's new. Always been a Sonic fan, but never really wanted to do FF stories. So, this is going to be interesting. Just want to say that this is Blee's idea. I'm just along for the ride like most of you all.**

**Blee7442: Well, alright. Let's get this started. I'll handle the Disclaimer, and then the story can begin. Ready?**

**Ghost501: *looks up in air* Oh right, disclaimer. That thing I never do...just never saw a point in it. It's obvious I don't own any of this stuff. Anyway, ready when you are.**

**Blee7442: Okay, then Let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Ghost501, or me own anything related to Sonic, or Megaman NT Warrior. They belong to Sega, Capcom, and Viz Media.**

* * *

**Prologue: Megaman's Dangerous New Power**

**At a city in the internet known as Net City**

Despite the infrequent attacks, everyone was pretty much used to the random moments when they had to flee their places in Net City and hide out until the coast was clear. Once again, viruses were causing problems once again. However, before some of them could breach even further into the city, three figures appeared in the net. They were beings known as NetNavis.

One of them wore a blue jumpsuit, had a blue helmet, black hair, and a blue jet pack-which was weird since it didn't work as one-on his back. His emblem was two orange triangles on opposite corners. He was known as Megaman. The second one had a red jumpsuit and helmet with shades, long and white hair behind him. His emblem is a white thunder bolt. His name was Protoman. The last of the three wore a green jumpsuit and green helmet with an orange visor, and orange hair. His emblem was a symbol like a range target. His name was Searchman.

Megaman's arm turned into a cannon and he fired at a few of the viruses, deleting them on impact. Protoman's arm morphed into a red sword and he sliced at a few more. Searchman summoned a long green scope gun and shot at a few more viruses.

"Long Sword! Battlechip-in. Download!" A male voice said and Megaman's arm turned into a long blue blade. The navi ran forward and he sliced more viruses, causing them to turn into pixels.

"Vulcan! Battlechip-in. Download!" Another male voice emerged and Searchman's arm turned into an orange mobile rail gun. He aimed down range and fired multiple shots at the viruses.

Protoman continued to cut more viruses using only his basic sword. In minutes, it looked like that was all of them, but in seconds a few more viruses appeared behind him. However, before anyone could react, someone else did.

"Medi Capsule!" A female voice said as a few medicine capsules dropped down and destroyed the remaining viruses. She had a white jumpsuit with a white hat, purple hair, white gloves, a white bag on her back. Her emblem was an orange flower. She was Megaman's girlfriend, Medi.

"Thanks Medi," Megaman told her.

"Your welcome," Medi said with a smile.

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure was looking at the four navi, paying particular attention to Megaman.

"So, that's Megaman. I wonder if he's powerful as I've heard." The figure said.

Suddenly, the area started shaking.

"Oh no." The figure said as he looked in another direction.

Meanwhile, a girl netnavi in a pink jumpsuit, with a pink helmet, and long blonde hair was running toward Megaman holding a small yellow baby netnavi. Her emblem was a pink heart. She was Megaman's friend, Roll.

"Roll. What's going on?"Megaman asked her, but the area started shaking again.

The figure saw something and left the building in time, because a huge green beast crashed into the building. It was green lion's fault alone. It was battling huge red hawk beast which had pushed it into the structure. However, these things aside, it was clear that they were causing a lot of damage to the city.

"What are those things?"Medi asked.

Megaman shook his head, "I'm not sure, but these guys can be big trouble."

"Let's try to take them out. Cannon Triple-chip in. Download. Program Advance! Zeta Cannon!"A male voice said, and Megaman's arms turned into a big bludgeoning gun. The navi took aim and fired it at the hawk beast. However, as the smoke cleared, it was apparent that the attack had done little damage.

"Cyber Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword! Program Advance. Life Sword! " Another male voice rang out. Protoman's hand channeled a white energy which had become a very long sword. He slamed it down and the attack barreled towards the green lion. However, the same effect-or lack of rather-was the end result.

"Vulcan Gun Triple chip-in! Program Advance. Gattling Gun!" Another male voice echoed. Searchman's arm changed to a bigger rail gun which he fired at the two creatures. Once again, the result was the same.

The figure stayed in the shadows, watching them. "Those attacks are powerful, but they're not enough against them." The figure said. The figure was about to do something, until he noticed something. "Uh oh." The figure said.

The baby that Roll was holding on to was trying to get Megaman. "Hey. It's not safe here."Megaman said he picked him up. However, he noticed the baby was glowing. Everyone else backed up as a big light surrounded Megaman.

"Megaman?" Medi asked.

The light disappeared and revealed Megaman in a form like the green monster. Both Medi and Roll got scared of this. Megaman then jumped and attacked the green monster. Then, they noticed another glow similar to what they witnessed. They saw a red beam moving.

"Falzar Burst!" The red beam said as he rammed into the hawk beak. Suprsingly, this actually did major damage to him.

The red beam stopped to reveal a hedgehog-like netnavi. Only, he was red with wings, and his outfit was similar to Megaman's green outfit.

"Falzar! I was hoping you wouldn't take this battle into another dimension! it appears now you have forced my hand!" The hedgehog navi said.

Falzar roared at him and charged toward him, but the hedgehog dodged and rammed into him once again. He slammed into him a few more times, dealing much damage. Almost seconds after the fight had started, Falzar began to disappear. The hedgehog looked around and saw Megaman dealing a lot of damage to the other beast. He stared warily at the navi before he too disappeared.

After that, the glow appeared again, Megaman returned to normal. He and the baby navi had moved a total of a foot before the blue navi feel to the ground unconscious. The hedgehog returned to normal. He was blue, with a blue jumpsuit, a green visor, and a white hedgehog head as an emblem. Unlike Megaman, he actually had enough energy to stay awake. Medi ran toward them and looked at Megaman.

"Megaman!" Medi yelled.

"Don't worry. He's unconscious. He'll be back up on his feet once he recovers." The hedgehog said.

"Who are you? How did you know one of those beasts?" Roll asked.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, but for that other question. I'd rather answer that somewhere privately with your NetOps." Sonic said.

The others nodded and logged out.

* * *

**Blee7442: Well, that's the Prologue out of the way. What are your thoughts on it Ghost?**

**Ghost501: So...Sonic's part of Gregar right? I think…**

**Blee7442: No. Not really. He's not on either side. He said that cause he was hoping the war wouldn't go further then their dimension, so they couldn't hurt innocent people, or netnavis. If you get what I mean.**

**Ghost501: Oh! Now, I get it. So Medi and Megaman huh?**

**Blee7442: Yeah. Now, before you guys say something. Here's my reason. I do respect the Megaman and Roll pair, but I wanted to try something different. Now, I got two rules for comments, so pay attention before you leave a review. First, and Most importantly, Don't try to keep asking me, or Ghost when the next chapter will appear okay? We both got stuff in real life too. Right?**

**Ghost501: If you ask me, I will just honestly say I have no idea. Cause I really won't.**

**Blee7442: Okay. Second, There will be other Sonic characters that will appear, and I've told Ghost who they were, but to prevent spoilers, we will not tell you who, so don't bother trying to ask us who.**

**Ghost501: I know only names and no plot. So I'm really of no help in terms of getting answers from anyway.**

**Blee7442: Okay, so that takes care of that. Now, most of you are wondering why is Ghost here if he's not a co-author. Well, I'll let him explain that.**

**Ghost501: I'm pretty much the editor on this one. Blee write the chapter, sends it to me, I change around a couple things without removing too much of what he's done and then send it back to him. So yeah, I'm a BETA.**

**Blee7442: Now, I think that's about it. Thanks so much for the reading this story. Leave a review, and be sure to check Ghost's stories while you're at it. That's all I have to say. Later.**

**Ghost501: See ya next time everyone! Ghost501 logging out!**


End file.
